Boy
This article focuses on the Pop'n Music character, '''Boy'. Please see the disambiguation.'' - BH!▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 6▾= - 1P= - 2P= - 1P (CS)= - 2P (CS)= }} - 1▾= - 1P= - 2P= - 3P= - 4P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = United Kingdom |birthdate = April 21st |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Unknown |hcolor = Blond (pop'n 1, Best Hits!) Orange (pop'n 6) |hobby = Collecting games. I have games from all over the world (CS1)/But nowadays there's a lot of shitty games (CS2)/Maybe I'll make one myself (CS3) |relative = Sylvie (Rival and friend/Same animations) Kid (Same animations) |like = Recently an old game is my favorite! (CS2)/I was even able to get a girlfriend! (CS3)/Still online games! (CS6) |dislike = Persistent people |appearance1 = pop'n music CS |appearance2 = pop'n music 2 CS, pop'n music 3 CS, pop'n music 5 CS, pop'n music 6 (AC and CS), pop'n music Best Hits! |theme = Techno'80 Funny Dreamy News Mind Pop Beats Techno'80 Remix |designer = MUKAI (pop'n 1), tera (pop'n 6)}} Boy is one of the CS characters from Pop'n Music. Personality 3Dメガネが大のお気に入りで、 見るもの全てを赤と青にしてしまう。黄色いバナナも赤く見える？ His 3D glasses are a big favorite of his, they make everything look red and blue. It seems that even yellow bananas look red to him. Boy is a wealthy British video game guru and businessman who owns many arcades and makes and develops his own video games. On the Vocal Best cover, he is seen driving a car with Sugi-kun and Reo-kun in the passenger seats, and teasing women. In Pop'n Music 3, he finally got a girlfriend but it's never stated who she is. Appearance Techno'80 Boy is a pudgy man with a blond bowl cut parted in the front, an upturned nose and wearing a pair of white 3D glasses, obscuring most of his face. He dons a simple red suit with a yellow collar and brown clogs. His 2P palette gives him orange hair, paler skin, and his suit is now light gray. His shoes are black and his collar is orange. His 2P is used in Pop'n Music 2 CS for Funny. Boy's 3P color keeps his orange hair from his 2P, but his suit is now all black and has a white collar and his shoes are brown once more. This palette is used again for Dreamy in Pop'n Music 3 CS Boy's 4P changes his hair to light blue, and his suit is all orange with a white collar and red shoes. It's used in Pop'n Music 5 CS for News. Pop Beats Boy's attire remains identical to his debut, although his hair is now orange. He has an orange suit with a white collar and worn with purple shoes. He keeps his 3D glasses as well. In his 2P coloring, his suit becomes green with black shoes, and his hair is lime colored. Techno'80 Remix Boy appears with blond hair once more, drawn in a rocker style. He sports a purple and white plaid suit with a navy blue collar and black shoes, along with several different pop outfits. In Boy's 2P palette he regains orange hair, and his suit is deep magenta with white shoes and a yellow collar. NET Self Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 1&2 AC Site ３Ｄめがねが大のお気に入り！！ 見るもの全てが赤と青！黄色いバナナも赤く見えちゃう？！ His 3D glasses are a big favorite of his!! Everything he sees is red and blue! Even that yellow banana looks red! Pop'n Music 2 CS 夏休みのゲーム大会でみごと優勝！アートスクールの女の子にも大人気なんだ。 でも一回戦で破った相手がリベンジを狙ってるよ！？ He was the winner of the summer vacation gaming tournament! He was very popular with the girls at art school after that. But someone who lost in the first round is plotting revenge!? Pop'n Music 3 CS 今年の冬は家族でスイス旅行なんだって。「クリスマスは静かなほうがイイからね」 This winter, he's taking a family trip to Switzerland. "Christmas is better when it's quiet." Pop'n Music 5 CS 最近オンラインゲームにハマちゃって 一日中プレイしてるんだって。 でもポップンパーティは出席に二重マル！！ He has recently become addicted to online games. I heard he plays all day long. But it's important that he attends the Pop'n Party! Pop'n Music 6 ピコパコサウンドに誘われて、話題のアイツがアーケード進出。 最近の自慢は自作のハイパー・ハンディー・ゲームマシーン、その名も“ウルトラボーイ・アドバンズ”。 24V駆動（単三電池20本分) でどんなゲームも動く最強マシンだ。 He was invited to Piko Pako Sound, an advanced arcade everyone has been talking about. Recently he's boasting about his own Hyper-Handy-Game Machine, called the "Ultra Boy Advance" With a 2''4V Drive (for 20 AA batteries), it's the strongest machine that can run any game.'' Pop'n Music Best Hits! イギリス出身の天才ゲーマー。最近は自作ゲームマシーンのパワーアップに夢中なんだって。 自称ライバルのシルヴィーには対戦を挑まれてるらしいよ。 A British-born genius gamer. Lately, he seems crazy about the power-ups in his home-made game machine His self-proclaimed rival Sylvie seems to have challenged him to a match. Pop'n Music GB アートスクールの女の子に大人気のボウイ。グームがとっても上手なんだ！ Boy is popular with the girls at art school, because he's really good at games! Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode Hint この前beatmania IIDXを プレーしていたら、３人組の 女の子が走り回っていたよ。 飛び出して見えたけど、あれ？ それってこのメガネのせい？ Last time, while I was playing Beatmania IIDX, I saw three girls running around. Huh, they looked like they were jumping out. Is it because of my glasses? Conversation only ワォ！キミ，なかなかヤルね！ 次はどのゲームで勝負する？ Wow! You're not too bad! Which game do you want to challenge me to next? Trivia *Boy's birthdate is identical to Romio's. **Boy's birthdate coincides with the release date of the original Game Boy. *In the CS version of Pop'n Music 6, Boy's character portrait for Pop Beats is modified, due to his handheld resembling a Game Boy Advance. *In the Pop'n Music AC&CS 1~5 Character Illustration book, Boy's 2P coloring is erroneously listed as his 1P. *His debut appearance looks like a Family Computer or Game & Watch, and his 2P looks like an original Game Boy. **Boy's palette in Best Hits! may have been based on the Nintendo Gamecube. *Boy is one of the few characters besides MZD to appear as the rival character for a remixed song. *The designer team calls Boy the "techno leader." **Boy is one of Aoi Tagami and Rin Hayashi's favorite characters. **In the staff comments for Pop Beats, it states that Boy's popularity among the staff got him in an AC release. *Sylvie makes a cameo in Boy's FEVER! Win animation for Pop Beats. *In a Pop'n Music poster, he is playing games with Tsukuba and accompanied by Sylvie. Gallery Animations Boy1Neutral.gif|Neutral (Techno'80) Boy1Great.gif|Great Boy1Fever.gif|FEVER! Boy1BadLose.gif|Miss/Lose Boy5Neutral.gif|Neutral (News) Boy5MissLose.gif|Miss/Lose bouneu.gif|Neutral (Pop Beats) boygreat.gif|Great boyfever.gif|FEVER! boymiss.gif|Miss boywin.gif|Win Boyfwin.gif|FEVER! Win boy6lose.gif|Lose boy2neu.gif|2P Neutral (Pop Beats) BoyBHNeutral.gif|Neutral (Techno'80 REMIX) BoyBHMiss.gif|Miss Screenshots Boy6FeverWin.png|FEVER! Win (Pop Beats) resem.png|Boy playing with Tsukuba Profile 2boy.gif|Boy's appearance in the first game Boy.png Boy_(6).gif|Boy in Pop'n Music 6 8 3boy2.gif|Boy's different pop outfits from the Best Hits website. Boy BH.png|Best Hits concept art OptionMode.jpg|Options mode icon from Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! Boy Profile.jpg SylvieBoyGamersframes.png|Reward for beating every Expert course in Pop'n Music 2 Eemall17.png|Boy in the Ee'MALL icon in Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE. Pm6finish.png|End screen from Pop'n Music 6. 12.jpg|UK/England Tourist Snap from the AC11 site. Heygirls.jpg|Boy with Sugi-kun, Reo-kun, Rie-chan, Margaret, and Sanae-chan on the Pop'n Music Vocal Best cover art. Photo Jun 14, 12 40 09 PM.jpg|From Pop'n Music 19 Merchandise BoyCard.jpg|Boy's card LetsPlayPopnMusic.jpg|Boy with Sylvie on a Pop'n Music Sunny Park message card Popn6BoyCard.jpg|Boy's card for Pop'n Music 6 Card2.jpg|Boy with Sylvie, Fu-chan, Mr. KK, Shishamo, B-kun, Rie-chan, Uta, and Sanae-chan on the Pop'n Music éclale card "Hello! Life with Glasses!" Category:Characters Category:CS Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music Category:Pop'n Music CS Characters Category:Pop'n Music Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2 CS Characters Category:Pop'n Music 3 CS Characters Category:Pop'n Music 5 CS Characters Category:Pop'n Music 6 Characters Category:Best Hits! Characters